Charli Potter and the Moonlight Beast
by ryssoulmate
Summary: All your favorite HP characters have grown up!!! Now it's time for their children to visit Hogwarts...Read this story and visit the lives of the Potter children! rEaD n ReViEw!!!


Charli Potter and the Moonlight Beast  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life's Little Lies  
  
"Charli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patty called out while banging on the basement door. "Wake up and make us breakfast!" Charli fell out of bed and quickly stood up while brushing her hair flat with her fingers. She fell back on her shredded apart bed and rubbed her eyes. "Charleen Capello!!!! Now!!!" Patty banged on the door some more harder and harder. Charli stood up and started to the staircase and made it to the door slowly. She fettled with the wore out door knob and banged back. "Open the bloody door so I can come out!" Patty unlocked the door and swung it open, "Eggs, bacon, French toast, and ham on the double! Vick is already late for work because of you! Move it child, hurry!" Patty gave Charli a few good shoves. Charli walked into the kitchen, Patty sat down at the table as Vick and Denise talked about what fun thing they were going to do for Denise's birthday and what she wanted.  
  
Charli lived with what she thought were her distant cousins. There was the mum Patty she was tall and plump Charli always thought of her as the shape of a pear, Patty had short dark brown hair dyed every other week to cover her gray spots; then there was the dad, Vick, who was medium height and resembled an egg shape, he also had dark brown hair but you mostly saw gray; and then there is Denise, the daughter, spoiled and will get anything she wants when she wants it and how she wants it, she had longer dark brown hair much too young for gray hairs, she had no real shape to her, she was just fat.  
  
Finally there was Charli. She's 14 years old and knows nothing of her family except for the Capello's, who she lives with, and took their last name. Charli was tall and thin, she had dark red hair with some blonde streaks that were bleached from the sun while doing yard work. Her hair was always straight, no matter how hard she would try to make it look descent for company when Patty and Vick ask her to fix herself up. She was very attractive but couldn't show off her good looks with make up and fashionable hair. Her looks were covered up by dirt and a small scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on her forehead.  
  
Charli finished up the breakfast as fast as she could and passed it out around the table. Vick didn't take but two bites of everything and left. Charli ate her burnt foods quickly so she could leave the table and get away from the Capello's. She stood up when she was done and took her plate to the sink. Charli started to walk out of the kitchen to go back to her room...until Patty stopped her. "Charli! Clean up the kitchen do the dishes. Denise and I are going to the grocery store. If you finish the kitchen start the living room. I expect you to be working on the living room by the time we get back."  
  
Denise and Patty left. Charli was cleaning the kitchen when she got to the counter tops. There was a piece of paper on it labeled, "London's Child Orphanage". Charli looked around to make sure everybody left and nobody was around. She picked up the piece of paper and began to read it.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Vick Capello,  
  
Before Miss Potter turns 15 we would like her to be told of her being adopted. Please do not ignore this letter! We at the orphanage would like to visit her, if on our visit things are not right we regret to inform you that we must take her. Thank you.  
  
Delilah Bagge  
  
Charli looked at the paper with confusion. The only one to be fifth teen in the house is Charli. But her last name Capello not Potter. She had lived with the Capello's all her life.had they lied to her? Was her name Charleen Potter? She wanted to know the truth and was her life just a complete lie? Charli felt a rush of anger shoot through her body. She glared at the paper and it suddenly turned to flames. Charli dropped it on the ground and hurried for some water. She cleaned up after she took out the flame. As she placed it in the trash she just realized what she had done.  
  
Charli covered it up with other trash so the Capello's wouldn't notice. She finished the kitchen slowly, thinking about what had just happened. There was a knock on the door. Charli figured one of the Capello's locked themselves out. She turned off the water to the faucet and made her way to the door. She opened the door and saw a slightly tall woman, gray hair in a tight bun, very skinny. "Hello Miss Potter." She lowered her head as if she was bowing. Charli gave her a look and cocked her head to the side. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Professor McGonagall please." She held out her hand. Charli shook it.  
  
Charli didn't say a word. "You are Charli Potter, yes?" Charli shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly Professor I have no clue who I am." Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Yes, dear. I understand, I have seen the family you have been adopted by." Charli smirked and looked outside, "Look I would love to talk to you but I have to clean.I'm so sorry but." McGonagall smiled and took out a long thin stick from her robe, "Mundus Cella!" Charli looked behind her and the room was cleaning itself. She gasped and looked at McGonagall again. "What? How did..? What is going on?" Charli turned around again and the room was fully clean. She was astonished but yet still very confused. "Charli dear, can you take me to your room? I need a few words with you."  
  
"Er-- yeah. Follow me.wait, are you from the orphanage?" Professor McGonagall shook her head no and turned into a tabby cat. Charli hesitated for a moment and picked up the cat. She walked downstairs in the dark. She put the cat down on the ground and McGonagall turned back into a human. "Sorry I have no light." Again McGonagall took out her stick and spoke, "Lumos!" She smiled at Charli. Charli didn't know what to do. "I guess this is all become quite of a shock for you." Charli looked at her blankly.  
  
"Well, before I explain anything to you about everything please read this letter." McGonagall handed Charli a letter. Charli slowly opened the envelope taking out two pieces of parchment.  
  
Dear Miss Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Charli looked at Professor McGonagall, "You're here so u don't have to await my own do you?" She shook her head 'no'. Charli placed the list of supplies needed in front of the letter. "I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to get your things. Before school we would like to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, we'll probably have our orphanage take you away from here.by the way these people treat you. You should stay with your parents!"  
  
Charli stopped reading over the list and looked at Professor McGonagall, "My parents.? What do you know about my parents? Diagon Alley.Leaky Cauldron? You say these things like I know what you're talking about!?" McGonagall's leaned back a bit and gave Charli a stern look, "Please do not take that tone with me! I know this is all being thrown at you but we're trying to help you! I do know your parents but there is much to explain! You certainly have the Weasley's attitude. You get that from your uncle!"  
  
Charli sat down, "Sorry." She lowered her head, "Could you at least tell me if my parents still live?" McGonagall smiled, "Yes, and they know you're ok. They know that you are coming to Hogwarts. You'll be reunited with them later, rather than sooner." Charli gave McGonagall a small grin. Charli started to scratch her lightening bolt shaped scar on her forehead and McGonagall had a look, "Ah, the scar you inherited from your father. You'll have some adventures to look forward to."  
  
McGonagall stood up, "I say child it's getting late. I do fear we must be off to the Leaky Cauldron! Tonight we'll get your things and settle you up. Shall we?" McGonagall held out her hand, Charli hesitated and looked at her. She took McGonagall's hand and they suddenly were in an Alley in London. "Leaky Cauldron this way!" Charli followed closely behind McGonagall holding up her baggy sweat pants that were once Denise's a few years back.  
  
They entered an old building to find a bunch of people of many elder ages. Charli looked curiously around the room. Soon she noticed some late twenties red-headed man yelling at two other older red-headed twins. Everybody went silent as McGonagall and Charli walked through the room and watched them excitedly. McGonagall stopped when she reached an elder man, both skinny and tall. "Tom dear, can we please get a room for Miss Potter here." Tom looked at Charli and smiled, "This way miss."  
  
Everybody seemed to be staring even more since McGonagall said her name. Charli and McGonagall followed Tom up a spiral staircase and into a room. "Thank you Tom. Now can you please bring Miss Potter and myself a cup of hot tea and sandwiches?" Tom rubbed his hands and bowed. "Yes malady." Tom went to shut the door. "Oh Tom!" McGonagall stopped him. He peered through what was left of the open door to her. "Do take your time, will you?" Tom bowed again.  
  
Charli looked at McGonagall, "I don't want to badger you Professor.but can you please tell me about my parents?" McGonagall's face narrowed, "I'm so sorry my dear. I can't. I'll leave that up to your family to discuss with you. I am here to discuss Hogwarts and explain what you have been experiencing." Charli gave a sad nod and looked a McGonagall with a red face, holding back tears.  
  
"As you know Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a witch. You are a witch. Have you ever had anything happen when you were mad, sad, or bored?" Charli nodded her head 'yes' while her mind went back to the orphanage paper catching on fire. "You have powers. This will make more sense when you talk to your family.Your real family. You'll meet some people tonight who will help you understand some things. I also won't take you to Diagon Alley until morning. I want all this to sink in."  
  
Tom knocked and entered the room. He placed steaming hot tea on the table along with the sandwiches. "Anything else malady?" McGonagall smiled at him, "Some pajamas for Miss Potter please. She has no belongings with her." Tom bowed, "At once miss." He walked out of the room. Charli watched him leave. Then McGonagall caught her attention indicating that she needs to eat. The three red-headed men arguing downstairs entered the room.  
  
McGonagall stood up giving each smiles, hand shakes, and hugs. "I must be off. I will see you in the morning my dear. Do get some sleep." McGonagall walked out of the room leaving Charli with the three men. Charli watched her leave and gave them looks. The one without a twin had a smile from ear to ear. "Charli.Charli Potter.how much you have grown!" He smiled at her. The other two both smiling with the same wicked smile, "She looks nothing like her father! She looks more of a Weasley than her father!"  
  
"How is that a bad thing? Her mother is a Weasley you git!" He looked at the twins and then his attention when back to Charli. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but who are you?" All three laughed and looked at each other. "I'm Fred and this is George," one of the twins spoke. Then the other spoke, "I'm Ron. We're your uncles." Charli's eyes widened and she looked at all of them. Charli was speechless. "Certainly a Potter, ay George? Not a talkative one, is she?" Fred spoke nudging his twin.  
  
Tom walked in once more placed a nightgown on the dresser. "Anything else, Miss?" Charli nodded her head 'no'. Tom bowed once more and left for the last time. "I'm sorry.I was brought up thinking the only family I had were the Capello's.and my name was Charli Capello. Now I'm Charli Potter.I have uncles.a mum and dad. A lot to take in after almost 15 years of believing all I have is myself."  
  
"Wits of a Potter. Talks and looks of a Weasley." George snickered and scratched his fire engine red hair. "Mind you two! Go to your rooms. I was best friends with Harry so go you oafs!" Fred and George stood there with stern looks on their faces, "Honestly man, you don't even let us talk with our niece." Fred smirked at Ron. "In time! Now go!" They both left.  
  
"I know you have many questions about your parents." Charli interrupted Ron as he spoke, "Yes, did they not love me? Did they not see what ditching me did for me by living with the Capello's and becoming the slave of their every waking call!?" Ron leaned back a bit to get some distance, "You get that from me. That's wicked." Charli looked confused, "Get what from you?"  
  
Ron laughed, "That attitude and mouth of yours. That's definitely a Weasley trait." Charli gave him a look. "I make that face all the time! I know the tricks don't try me! Anyhow.Yes, your mum and dad did love you. They loved you with all their heart, that's why they sent you to live with a Muggle family." Charli gave him another confused look, "They loved me so they got rid of me? Some how that makes absolutely no sense at all."  
  
Ron gave a small chuckle, "Someone was after your father and they didn't want him to come after you to get to him. Harry, you father, has defeated this dark lord in many battles. Each time he would come back even stronger than the time before. Harry was a famous wizard.he had wit and he was fast. You will be just as famous as your father was, Everyone will know you, most will know more about you than you do."  
  
He gave Charli a moment to speak, "Will I meet my parents?" Ron shook his head, "Yes, you definitely will. They will explain a little more than I have. You'll learn more about yourself everyday. As for now you need to get some rest. You have to get supplies tomorrow. Get some rest, ay? Hope none of this keeps you up late. If you need me I'll be across the hall in room 208. Come and get me if you can't sleep none."  
  
Ron stood up holding out his arms, "Can I have a hug for old times.?" Charli smiled and stood up. She gave her new found uncle a hug and he squeezed her tight with a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He left the room with a smile. Charli looked in the mirror by the door, "Charli.you're going to be ok.you've got family now. Everything's turning around for you. People who care about you. Someone to love you." She smiled at herself and a tear ran down her cheek. "Goodnight dear." The mirror spoke kindly to her. Charli gave it a shocked look and smiled as her nightgown slipped over her head and she drank some now cold tea and ate some sandwiches, then jumped in bed, blew out the candle lights, and fell asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
